


Wedding

by Wholesalewholesome (Shamecast)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, City Elf Origin, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamecast/pseuds/Wholesalewholesome
Summary: Tabris never talked about her past, it had always been a mystery to her companions, then all of a sudden they were in the alienage. Everyone they met knew Tabris, Tabris knew everything about everyone they met. But that wasn't the real bombshell here, the real concern was the talk of a wedding.I'm really bitter that you never get to talk to Leliana about the wedding after saying you'll talk later basically, this attempts to rectify that slightly.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> The actual talk will be in the next chapter I just can't avoid writing angst of my Tabris

"You're married?!" the words clung to Tabris throughout the rest of her time in the alienage, keeping a steady hold of her under the fear, and stress, and rage of her situation. Of course, the rage and need to protect her family pushing her forwards took precedent, but she couldn't get the betrayal in Leliana's voice from her head, the "why didn't you tell me". The promise of talking about when this was over was easy, the conversation wouldn't be.

When her father was saved and brought home, and they should have been reporting back to Arl Eamon, she instead made her way to her childhood home. She gently requested her companions stayed outside, before entering.

Hands gently traced over the walls, every nick telling a story, every ornament a testament to sentimentality, every step a bit closer to tears. Home. She couldn't return here, not forever, even if the blight ended. The alienage would never be her home again. Years ago she would have rejoiced at the idea, but years ago she would have assumed her family would be with her, and that what she was leaving for would be better. Now she wasn't so sure. Was this better? Was her journey really better than the poverty and distress, the barely scraping by day after day in confinement she could never escape? At least she was trapped with family then, not trapped away from them.

Memories of that fateful day were almost choking in their intensity, yet still unclear. Blood, so much blood. A borrowed sword slicing through men just doing their job, but no cares set aside for them. Shianni Shianni Shianni. That was all that mattered. The sword being set aside for a heavier one. The frustration and rage and desire to protect being channeled into the force behind each hit. The death or her betrothed, Nelaros. Picking up the ring that would have been hers. The sickening crunch of bones under the blade as it smashed into the guards simply taking breaks. The sickening lurch of her stomach as the reality of what the arls son had done. His head falling to the ground. Her legs nearly giving out under her as it all sunk in at once. Taking blame. Leaving.

He hand went to the ring still held on that chain around her neck, her knuckles going pale as she clung to it. Her body shook with the force of the sob that wretched itself free. There was a reason she never looked back, never stopped to reflect, never let herself have a moment peace. A reason all her time in camp was spent talking to people, finding out more about them, listening to Leliana's stories. Leliana. Dear sweet Leliana, she'd never told her about this, couldn't bring herself to. Every time she tried to bring up the ring around her neck her voice caught in her throat, ideas dying before she could ever hope of putting them to words, and instead she'd change what she was going to say, say she forgot, apologise and say it didn't matter at the time. She had never found the time or way to talk about being damaged.

When you're damaged people leave. 


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabris would have to talk eventually, avoiding Leliana wouldn't help the situation in any way. That didn't stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual conversation lmao

Night fell quickly. Being on the estate of Eamon was still unnerving, it made Tabris feel much unlike herself, but how sprawling it was was finally coming to her advantage. She wandered the halls aimlessly, avoiding where she knew Leliana normally was, and hoping against hope that the bard wasn't looking for her. She wasn't ready to talk about this, to show her scars. That was the thing about her scars, they hadn't had time to heal, they were still fresh wounds, gaping and ignored, covered and hidden. She wasn't ready.

Leliana found her first. Tabris was in the courtyard, sat on the dirt, armour left behind, staring out into Denerim. She didnt notice Leliana until she sat down.   
"Have you been avoiding me?" Leliana spoke eventually, as Tabris didn't acknowledge her presence. She looked away, bowing her head in shame.   
"I'm sorry, I've been. Thinking. About this, about... Telling you." he hand went the the ring around her neck almost subconsciously, and she swore under her breath. Leliana watched her, concern held clearly in her soft gaze.

Tabris unclipped the chain, placing the simple iron links that held that small plain band in the ground.   
"When you're an elf you don't marry for love. Not in an alienage." Tabris' voice was thick with the start of tears, "You either marry who the elder chooses for you, or, if you're one of the 'lucky' ones who your parents choose." her voice turned harsh, almost bitter.

Leliana listened patiently, willing to let Tabris explain before commenting, before asking any of the questions burning at her. She placed her hand gently on the elf's shoulder, but withdrew it quickly as she flinched. Tabris grabbed Leliana's hand quickly, clutching tightly, and Leliana understood. She looped her arm around Tabris' waist, pulling her close to her side and gently leaning her head on top of hers as she spoke.

"My father chose my match. He was a decent enough man I suppose, but I never wanted to be married, especially not to a man. I wanted to leave, to run, but I never got the opportunity." Tabris kept her grip on Leliana's hand firm, and Leliana softly rubbed circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.   
"My cousin and the brides were kidnapped, me among them."

"Kidnapped? By who?" Leliana prompted gently, feeling Tabris tense up.   
"The son of the arl, Vaughn. He was..." she half growled in frustration "He was a cunt." the word was harsh and cutting, and despite having seen her on a battlefield Leliana was surprised at hearing that from someone she'd always heard be softly spoken and kind in private.   
"Soris found me, gave me a sword. I fought my way through his estate in my wedding dress, I killed Vaughn." she laughed bitterly. "Not before he killed my betrothed or..." she froze.   
"Im sorry Shianni" she whispered softly

Leliana spoke quietly. "It wasn't your fault."  
" It might as well have been, if I'd just been a little quicker, fought a little better, been a little stronger-" she stopped as Leliana gently cupped her face in her hands.   
"My love, you couldn't have stopped what happened. You aren't at fault for the actions of a dead man, you aren't at fault for what happened to your betrothed, or to Shianni. You aren't at fault."

Tears began to build, and Tabris blinked rapidly, trying to force them back.   
"But-" Leliana silenced her with a soft kiss, one hand gently resting in the back of Tabris' shirt hair, the other sliding down to rest on her shoulder. She pulled away, resting her forehead against the elf's.   
"Its not your fault."

"I. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Tabris spoke softly, voice trembling  
"You should have, but that's alright. I can understand why you didn't, it's all very fresh." Leliana stood up, and offered her warden a hand   
"Come inside, you need to sleep eventually."  
Tabris grabbed the ring, and took her hand, pushing herself to her feet, and followed her wonderful and understanding Leliana inside, feeling significantly lighter.


End file.
